Episode 5459 (20th November 2009)
Plot Cain and Charity are enjoying each other's company but Charity's privately wrestling with her conscience over copying Cain's storage unit key. While Cain's in the shower, Charity finds the access card for the storage facility where he keeps his money. When Cain shouts down to her, she returns the card and is forced to make a decision between Cain and his money. In the pub, the guilt becomes unbearable for Charity, prompting her to confide in a concerned Marlon that Cain shouldn't trust her, before insisting that she hasn't changed. Later, Cain and Charity enjoy a spot of lunch and Cain surprisingly finds himself opening up to her. With that, Cain admits that he's in love with her. Charity's moved by his declaration but she doesn't reciprocate. Luckily, Sarah interrupts the moment and drags Cain upstairs. Seizing the distraction, Charity takes the security card from his wallet, determined not to let her feelings get in the way of her mission. Meanwhile, Hannah's upset when Moira and John won't let her go to Aaron's party. However, when Andy turns up and tells them that Victoria's going, Moira agrees that she can attend but is forbidden from buying any alcohol. At the party, Hannah heads straight to the kitchen to grab a drink but Kayleigh and Victoria are nasty to her when she tries to join them. Ignored by Adam , Hannah grabs a bottle of wine and heads out of the party. When Moira, Andy and Marlon arrive and hear that Hannah's nowhere to be seen, a furious Moira phones John to hear that she hasn't returned home, either. Marlon heads out to find her and much to her parents' relief, Marlon turns up with Hannah in tow, clearly a little worse for wear. Meanwhile, Lisa's grateful when Zak's supportive of her decision to give life modelling a go at Holly's college. Spotting Holly, Lisa gets the contact number for the life modelling class and with Holly's encouragement, she feels more confident. Clarifying she can keep her clothes on, Lisa arranges a session for the next day and Zak insists that anyone would be lucky to draw her. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (voice only; uncredited) Guest cast *Lad 2 - Robert Keefe *Lad 1 - Ben Burman Locations *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden, living room and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,490,000 viewers (29th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes